Death of a Friend
by Ranger Pup
Summary: Adventure bay has lost two of it's own in a horrible crime. There is one pup who can full fill the last wish of his best friend and change the publics perception of him. Be warned you may cry when you read this (rockyxmarshall) (chasexeverest)
1. Chapter 1

**Now I know I said I would be starting my one shot** **fanfics, and I will, but I came up with a really good idea for a new story. And I want to see what the communities reaction to it is before continuing with it. So without further ado, here's a teaser for** **Death of a Friend.**

The funeral was perfect… well as perfect as a funeral can be. Every officer, firefighter and public safety worker in the state; both pup and human, came to honor their fallen brother. Mayor Goodway even declared today as a public day of remembrance for the fallen pups.

Its sad really, seeing the casket with the police star on it laying next to one with a blue pine tree on it, knowing your two best friends are inside of them. They did not deserve to die the way they did, and we will make sure the man responsible will pay for it. We all swore as much.

Both caskets were closed for the wake, which was sad because I wanted to see my friends again, but it was understandable as to why they were closed. She was tortured and disfigured so badly that it would ruin our image of her. And his body, well, let's just say a nine millimeter to the head doesn't look too pretty.

But that brings us to this point now, all of us sat together, and were going to say a few words about our friends. Mostly everyone in the church was crying, but I held myself together. I had to, because I promised my best friend I would do something for him, something that he would entrust no other pup with, and I knew what I had to do.

Every pup on the team had given their eulogy about our fallen friends, and slowly It came to me. The final pup to speak, and I spoke with a purpose in mind.

"Now I know what happened to them is horrible" I began, " and I know that many of you are judging Chase for killing himself. But I am here to fulfill the final wish of my best friend. Chase and Everest were inseparable in life as they will be in death. Before this happened Chase came to me and we made a deal, that was that if one of us died, the other will tell their story… their entire story." I said as a murmur ran through the church.

" Chase never really talked much about his personal life. But I will give you the whole truth, the whole story of why Chase was driven to do this" I said with tears welling in my eyes. "If you can not handle a gruesome and depressing story I advise you to walk away, for those who stay and hear the whole story, you will look very differently on your city's police officer, our buddy, my best friend."

"Now listen as I tell you the entire story about Chase's life, starting from before the PAW patrol."...

 **Hope you enjoyed the teaser, let me know what you think and i'll decide whether or not to go forward, until next time**

 **Ranger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

Everyone in the church was stunned by what I had said. Every person in Adventure Bay knew this was the one taboo to speak of when talking about Chase. You never mention his past, and you never mention his parents...never. Which is why their stunned looks were fitting, considering what I was proposing.

"It all starts at the beginning of his life" I said calmly " With both his father Trigger, and his mother Siren. About three years ago on the day Chase was born..."

(flash back)

"We need to get out of here!" said Trigger frantically, because what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life slowly was becoming his own personal hell. "C'mon, Siren" he said picking up his wife and newborn pup on his back. He began sprinting down the hallway of the hospital, wondering what the hell was going on.

"C'mon Trigger think" he began to ponder as he kept running "What happened"

"First, I heard the three explosions in the basement" he kept a running list in his head, his skill as a police officer made him run through a list of possible scenarios that would lead to this…

"Next, was the gunfire in our hallway, and the fourth explosion" and he heard one of the gunman say a name, a name Trigger had not heard in a long time, a name he thought he would never have to worry about again.

" Remember," said one of the gunmen "Ivankov wants that k9 bitch dead, he said he can't have any more cops in his business and she's gonna be an example"

Trigger's eyes grew wide at this, "over my dead body will they kill my mate" he said as he almost reached the exit of the hospital, he got to the exit as someone grabbed his hind legs and dragged him back.

"Run" he commanded his mate " and no matter what happens do not come for me" he said on the verge of tears

Siren and her newborn pup ran and hid behind some bushes, and she was praying and praying that her husband would not be killed, she couldn't raise two pups alone, she just couldn't.

Trigger was in the center of the circle of gunman, with all their weapons trained on him.

"So," said the lead gunman "The big tough police mutt has to be the hero, big surprise" he said almost sarcastically.

" What do you want with my wife" said Trigger bearing his teeth at the gunmen.

"Me personally nothing," he said innocently " our boss on the other hand wants her dead and he's paying a high price for her to serves her right for what she did to us." he said in disgust

"What do you mean " he said not dropping his gaze " what did she do to you?"

"She is a drug dog right" asked another one of the gunmen Trigger nodded "Well you see, we were big into the drug game," he began " at least until you cops got involved, her damned nose got most of us here locked up, including the boss." "Nothing personal pup, but this is the nature of our business and there is no room for cops in it" he said as he swung at Trigger, and as soon as he connected, Trigger's vision went black and he collapsed.

Siren was still hiding with her newborn pup, sheltering him the best she could. She was terrified, but she had to be a mother first, and dealing with her pup was her top priority.

"I still need to name you," she said thoughtfully to the new pup, who was looking up at her " how about Alpha...or Omega, no those don't sound good at all. I know she said as her eyes lit up, how about Chase," and at the mention of this name the pup looked up and licked his mother's cheek. Siren knew that that was her son's name, she wrote it carefully on the paper dog tag the hospital had provided her… husband, because at that very moment she saw her husband's limp body being flung out of the hospital. And she saw the gunmen begin to exit the hospital as well. Without a moment to spare she kissed her son and hid him among the leaves and brush inside the bushes praying that if she was found, they wouldn't hurt Chase. At that very moment, she felt a hand grab her by the scruff of her neck, and her heart dropped.

Trigger began to stir, though he was still unable to get up, but the sight infront of him was horrible. He saw his wife, being forced to sit in front of the lead gunman. He had said something to her that trigger couldn't make out, and his eyes grew wide as the man reached in his jacket, pulled out a pistol, and at this moment Trigger turned away, and he uttered only one word and that word was Sorry, sorry he couldn't save his wife. He heard the pistol cock back….

 **BANG**

As he turned around with tears in his eyes he saw his wife slump over on the ground. A black van pulled up and all the men loaded in, and it sped off.

Trigger began to crawl to his now deceased wife, and he began to hug her, he hugged her until all the warmth that remained in her body was gone. And as the EMT's loaded her in a body bag, Trigger began to hear a soft whining from inside the bushes. He went to investigate, and was shocked at what he found. It was a tiny pup, his pup to be exact

"You survived" said Trigger as he was overwhelmed with emotion, then he noticed the tag on his neck.

"Chase" he read "she named you Chase, don't worry buddy," he said to the pup "daddy's here and I'm never going to go anywhere, and I will always be with you" he said as he began to walk away from the horrific scene that unfolded at the hospital. Though he would never forget that day, he had a new purpose that came from it, and that was to raise his two pups to the best of his ability,

"For Siren" he thought as he walked away never looking back…

(Present day)

I looked out over the church and saw tears in everyone's eyes. From all the officers to the members of the PAW Patrol. I wasn't crying though because I knew what lays ahead in this story, and I shudder to think what will happen as they hear the rest, because it only gets worse from here…

 **Well here's the first full chapter from Death of a Friend. I hope you all enjoy it, because what Marshall said is true, it does get a lot worse for our Police Pup buddy. As always let me know what you think about the story. some questions to think about, how do Ivankov get involved later in the story, who is the second pup Trigger mentions... Stay tuned**

 **Until next time**

 **Ranger**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Another one Bites the Dust**

"You think this is easy," I say to the stunned crowd " you think I enjoy talking about the past of my best friend, especially when he's laying in a box next to me." All I got was looks of sympathy from the crowd. "Chase's family was as good as family to me, and Trigger was one of my favorite uncles. And if my parents were still here they would say the same thing, how Trigger and Siren were the best at what they did, just like Chase was." I said with tears in my eyes.

Rocky had took notice of my pain, and he began to walk up to me, which made me feel a little better. This was one of the great things about my mate, he always could cheer me up without even saying a word… wait did I just say mate, whoops well cats out of the bag now then, so now you know I'm gay, and Rocky is my mate, but this stays between us ok ( audience nods) great now where was I… Oh ya…

"Marshall," said Rocky "You don't have to keep going with this if you don't want to," he said with a look that said you should really stop now.

"I wish I could, Rocky. But it is my final promise to Chase, I will tell his story, he did so much for us in his life, I feel like I owe him this one thing" I said with a feeling of confidence when in all reality this was going to be a lot harder than I had thought.

"Well, I'm going to stay up here with you," said Rocky "so at least you can have a shoulder to cry on if you need it"

"Thank you Rocky," I said to the mix breed " I really appreciate it."

"Now where was I with Chase's story…. Oh I remember now…"

(Flashback)

It has been about one year now since Trigger has buried his wife. Everyday has been a struggle for the single father, but he has kept true to his promise to her, he has raised his pups to the best of his ability, and he is happy about how Chse is growing up to be a respectable and proper german shepard pup. Trigger wishes he could say the same about his other son however.

Swift was a different character. He was a typical rebellious teenager, although he had a real mean streak in him. Swift loved to fight, and ever since his mother's death, swift has looked for any outlet to let his aggression upon. Needless to say this always got him into trouble. He had a record as long as my arm. For assaults, petty theft and other various misdemeanors. It disheartened his father who was a well respected member of the Adventure Bay police department. He was disheartened knowing his son, his oldest son, was leading a life that lead to only one place, and that was the pound.

And to the pound Swift went. He was involved in something Trigger could never even imagine, he was a drug runner, and a high level one at that. It broke Trigger's heart to see his son handcuffed and muzzled sitting on the bench, being sentenced to spend the rest of his life in a cage, never to be free again, and never getting the chance to redeem himself.

Six months had passed since Swift was convicted. And every day Chase had asked where his brother was, and every day Trigger tried to avoid telling the young pup the truth.

"He's at a friend's house" he would say and the young pup would walk away, satisfied with the answer he received. Then the call came in that would break Trigger down to his own rock bottom. The pound that housed his son had called him, which was abnormal to begin with, and they informed him that his son had been killed in a dog fight. This was basically the way turf wars from the outside were settled in prisons. They had said your son was in the wrong place at the wrong time because from what they had gathered, he had no gang affiliation, any crime he committed outside the pound was done on his own terms.

Trigger thanked the warden at the pound, he sat down and cried, he cried and cried until he couldn't cry any more.

"First Siren, then Swift…" he paused looking at his son, his last remaining blood, his last remaining relative. And Trigger prayed that this pup would have to endure no more death no more suffering.

"Just let him live a happy life" he asked

Poor Trigger if only you knew what was going to happen next…

Chase was upset that he had to bury his brother, though he didn't fully understand why. He had asked his father and his response was always the same,

"I will tell you when you are older" but Chase never got to hear it direct from his father. Trigger was his son's hero. Everything his father did Chase was sure to copy, from the way he walked to the way he ate to even the way he slept. He even went as far as to address his father as "Sir" a habit that would follow him through his entire life. Trigger was everything to his son, until even he was ripped away from the young pup.

Trigger had been involved in a raid on a drug house. All the officers involved; both human and pup, knew these individuals were heavily armed. He had left his son with his best friend Blazer (my dad) and me. He kissed his son goodbye and said he would be back soon, little did he know, he would never see his son again.

As soon as the door was broken down, all the officers rushed the house. Trigger went to clear the other rooms as he had been instructed, he never saw the man with the shotgun hiding around the corner of one of the bedrooms, because as soon as he rounded the corner it was too late, he had a twelve gauge slug in the side of his head.

Trigger was pronounced dead at the scene, and the chief himself, whom Chase was friends with, walking up to Blazer's house. As soon as he saw the Chief, Blazer knew something was wrong,.. really wrong.

"Chief, what do I owe the pleasure of your appearance too" asked Blazer afraid of the answer.

"Blazer," said the chief solemnly " Trigger is… dead, he was killed in a raid this morning" Blazer's heart dropped as he looked at Chase playing with me.

"Chief," asked Blazer " how do we tell him, and more importantly what will happen to him."

"Don't worry Blazer" said the Chief " I have spoken with the Doctor, and he has a plan, one that can help out this city and this pup all at once. As for telling him leave that to me"

"Hey Chase" the Chief called out " Can you come here for a minute pup?"

Chase ran over to see what the Chief had to say as I stayed back and watched.

"Chase" said the Chief putting a paw on his shoulder " I'm sorry to have to say this to you pup" said the chief with tears in his eyes " but your father…. your father….. was killed this morning in a drug raid. I am terribly sorry for your loss pup" he said as he gave Chase a hug. Chase did not know how to react to this, but how does anyone react, when the one you call a hero, and a friend, is suddenly ripped away, never to be seen again.

Trigger's Funeral was a little smaller that this one here. I know because my father mother and myself went to it. There were officers from all over who came to honor Trigger. Many said words on his behalf. My father, the Chief and a few other officers said words. The Doctor was there with his young son as well. He must have been like 7 or 8 at the time. As they went to bury Trigger in the grave, Chase finally lost it he layed down and sobbed, he cried for his mother father and brother, all taken from him in the first two years of his life. He got up and ran he ran and didn't stop until he tripped over a tree root. He was covered in mud, his face was all scratched up, but he didn't care. What he cared about was the fact that he was all alone in this world, with no family. He layed down and began to cry again, he cried until a set of hands reached down, picked him up and hugged him, he hugged back. The owner of those hands said

" Don't worry pup, i wont let you be alone, I promise you that"...

"So Chase had lost…" said Rubble

"His brother, mother and father all within two years Rubble" I said

The rest of the people in attendance were in tears, many of them had looks of thought on their faces, and I knew what they were thinking, how can a pup who looked so happy all the time come from such a tragic past. And as this story continues, they will see how Chase was when no people are around, and it will be shocking…

 **This was a hard chapter to write. I don't like killing off characters, but to create an emotional effect for this story, it is needed. Let me know what you guys and gals think so far about the story. I think it is gonna be good, but I wrote it, I wanna see the reaction from the public.**

 **Till next time**

 **Ranger**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens**

Ryder looked up at me with tears in his eyes. Of course he remembered that day, it was the day we began, the day we became a team, the day we became the PAW Patrol.

"You remember don't you Ryder" I asked our leader as I was beginning to tear up.

"Of course I do Marshall," he said " because that was the day I had rescued you as well."

I stared at him, how could I forget, the day Ryder saved me, was the day he saved my best friend. I began to sob, everyone in that church stared at me with sympathy in their eyes. They knew how close I was to Chase and Everest, they know how hard it is to be standing up here talking about them. But they didn't know everything...not yet.

Rocky had noticed me getting upset, and all he did was hold me for a minute. He kept reminding me I could stop, but he knew my answer. He held me for a few more minutes, he kissed me on the forehead,; which gain an audible _awww_ from the crowd., I regained my composure and spoke again….

"Of course I remember that day Ryder," I said looking at all the pups "because of you and chase saving me, the PAW Patrol began, you gave me hope, you gave me purpose, you gave me a friend, you both saved me, and it's because of you that I am still here. I said beginning to tear up again at the memory of that day.

"How did they save you, Mawshall" asked Zuma

"They saved me from myself Zuma" I replied and I began to tell them about the day my life changed for the better….

One year after Trigger's death, Ryder had brought Chase back to pay his respects and honor his father's memory. As they arrived, they saw another procession that was on the scale of Trigger's. But instead of officers, it was all firemen and fire pups. The pair did not know at the time, but two of the greatest fire pups Adventure Bay had ever seen had perished in a fire. Those two fire pups were my mother and father.

It was a horrible day for me, the chief of Adventure Bay FD had told me how brave my parents were, and because of their sacrifice many lives were saved. I didn't care, I just wanted my parents back, I didn't want to be alone, I couldn't do it. An idea came into my head, it was a bad one but it would mean me being happy again. I thanked the Chief for his words, and I had walked away, and waited for everyone in attendance to leave.

At this point everyone had left the graves of my parents. I had dragged over a rope to a tree that was over their graves.

"At least I'll see them again" I thought sadly and little did I know, Ryder and Chase had seen me sitting by myself, and they watched.

I dragged the rope up the tree, and draped it over a branch. I stared at it sobbing, wondering if what I was about to do was the right thing. I put my head inside the noose, I looked up and said I'm sorry, and as I was about to jump and let the noose tighten, I heard something and I looked over….

Standing there was a German Shepard puppy, probably not much older than me. He just looked at me then he spoke,

"This isn't worth it you know" he said

"How would you know, you don't know what I went through" I said sharply.

He looked at me with pain in his eyes, "Actually, I do know what it is like to lose both your parents"

Then something clicked in my mind, I was back as a puppy, and I saw my father and another dog that looked a lot like this pup talking. And…. And I saw myself and this pup playing together…. wait….

"Chase" I said tentatively

His eyes grew wide, he looked at me puzzled, and then a smile came to his face,

"Marshall" he said cautiously.

I slipped out of the noose and ran over to him, he did the same to me, because when we met in the middle, we hugged and cried cried out of the joy of finding our lost friends, we cried for the pain of losing our parents. And we cried because of the fear we both had, both had of seeing me jump and ending my own life.

Ryder was confused by this and,

"Chase, do you know this pup" he asked

"I do Ryder, sir" he responded "I didn't recognize the pup at first, but I do now. when we were younger, our dad's were best friends. We would always play together, as time went on, our dads grew apart and we never saw each other again." he concluded.

Ryder then turned to me, and he asked,

"What is your name pup?"

"Marshall" I replied shakily

"Hurting yourself wouldn't have been the right thing to do pup, think about the rest of your family and how they would feel if you died" said Ryder sympathetically.

I began to sob, "If only he knew" I thought to myself, and upon seeing his face, and how concerned he was with why I was crying, I had told him…

"No...No one will miss me" I said still crying,

"Of course someone would of" he said unsure if this was the right thing to say,

"No… you … don't understand," i said struggling to breathe " They… won't because.,. I have no one left, they are all dead…. and I'm all alone."

At this point I lost it, I just couldn't control my crying, I broke down and cried, releasing all the pain I had inside myself, and I just couldn't stop. At some point during this Ryder had picked me up and held me next to him. He looked at me with pity, and it was from this look my life changed forever…

"Marshall," he asked me softly "how would you like to go home with me and Chase, and be one of my pups"

I looked up, I was shocked at what he was offering, he saved me, he gave me hope, and now he's giving me a home.

I looked at him and asked "Are you sure you want me?" I looked at Chase who was nodding his head, and Ryder looked at me and said,

"Of course I am sure, now let's get you pups home and get you some food"...

And we left the cemetery, I looked back at the graves of my parents and I said "thank you, both of you, I know you sent him to save me" and with that I nuzzled my way into Ryder's neck as he carried me to his home, off to begin my new life..,.

"After he got me and Chase" I said to the Church "his father put up plans for an all dog rescue team, and we began to recruit other pups and train them in their specific skill."

Mayor Goodway spoke up though " Marshall," she asked

"Yes Mayor Goodway" I responded

"You were suicidal at one point" she asked waiting for a response

My ears dropped and I spoke to the floor when I answered "Yes, at one point in my life Mayor, I saw it as a way out, but because of Ryder I am still here thankfully." I said satisfied at my answer.

The mayor looked satisfied too, because " Well thankfully you are still with us Marshall, because you are the best fire pup Adventure Bay has ever seen and I'm sure your parents would be proud of you" she said which gained a round of applause from everyone in attendance.

"I appreciate that Mayor, I hope Chase and Everest got to meet them, who knows, maybe they are all watching this right now. (Looking up) I told you I would Chase, I promised you I would tell your story" I began to cry again, and I started howling this time, and all the other pups began to howl as well, mourning our fallen friends.

 _ **Outside the Church**_

"Yes boss, all the pups are inside the Church right now"

"Yes sir all five and the boy are there"

"Of course sir, I agree you should pay your respects"

"Yes sir, we will be here sir, very well sir"

"The boss is on his way, get ready boys this is going to be fun"

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was a little dark, but in Marshall's case you have to see the darkness to see the light. And the Cliffhanger at the end, let's see who's gonna come to pay their respects. Are they friend, are they foe, what are their intentions, stay tuned to find out in the next chapter.**

 **Ranger out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:The Haunting**

 **A/N I took some inspiration for this chapter from havochounds Zumas fear, if I mimicked it to closely then I apologize im still new at this. All credit goest to havochound for the inspiration.**

I could tell by their faces, they were thinking that the worst was over, I wish I could tell them it was. Because what happens next will forever be burned in their memory, because it will show the breakdown of the strongest among us, the one who went through more pain than any pup should have to endure, because she wanted to see her mate one last time….

"I can't tell Chase's story," I began " without talking about Everest. She was a pup who brought out the best in him, they were inseparable, he would do anything to please her, and her for him. When you look at these pups together, you see the definition of true love." This had gained an "aww" from the crowd. I began to tear up at what I had to say next, because it still hurts to think about what had happened, it was horrible…

Upon seeing this, Rocky had nuzzled me, as if to let me know he was still here, that he was there for support, and for this part of the story, I was gonna really need it.

"They were inseparable, that was true, but when someone wants to hurt you, they will go to any length to do it." I said tearing up, but the crowd was confused. " Put it this was, someone from Chase's past wanted him dead, and figured the only way to get to him, was through her."

"Who was it?" asked Captain Turbot

"It was the man who killed Chase's mother, the man who injured his father...it was Ivankov"

The crowd was shocked, they didn't seem to think it was possible, this man had murdered his mother when he was a puppy, there was no way he could have known where Chase was or was there…

" We don't know how, but he found Chase,and we knew it was him because of what happened next"...

We had all woken up one morning, i believe it was the day after Chase's birthday. But the special part about it was that Everest had slept over the lookout for the first time since she and Chase had became mates. But when we woke up we had noticed that she was missing….

So we had Ryder call Jake and see if she went home without telling us, but he had said he had not seen her at all that day. So we all got in our trucks and set out to search for her. It was getting dark and Ryder had called us all back to the lookout…

"Ryder, sir" said Chase " I respect your decision to have us come back, but i have to disobey you on this one, I need to find her sir, and you will not change my mind."

We were shocked, Chase never disobeyed Ryder...Never. That's when we knew this was really serious, and Ryder knew this too.

He sighed "Ok Chase, you know what you are doing. Let us know if you find anything or if you find her."

"Thank you for understanding Ryder, sir" he replied " I will be sure to let you know if I find anything."

He found something alright, but it wasn't what he wanted to find, near the cliff overlooking the bay, the spot where he asked her out, he found something that almost made him break down on the spot…

It was her pup tag, covered in blood… her blood. And next to it was a note… a note that made Chase shiver in fear, in all his time as an officer he had never experienced real fear… until now.

The note read…

 _Hello officer_

 _Hope you have enjoyed your life so far, because it is about to get much worse. I don't know what is worse than losing your entire family… Oh wait I have it right here, your whole reason to live is right here with me. Don't worry I'll take good care of your bitch, I'll treat her the same way I treated your mother...Oh wait that's right, she's dead, just like your father and brother, and if you want her and your pups to be safe, I suggest you follow my instructions closely_

Your Best Friend

Ivankov

Chase was stunned, they had his mate, his pups were in danger, and he was powerless to do anything. Below was a set of instructions, telling him to establish a video link with himself, so they could talk in a secure way. I wish Chase didn't because what he saw destroyed him…

There was Everest, tied up to a chair, covered in blood. She was alive...but barely.

Chase was furious, he went up to the screen and looked Ivankov in the eye and what a cold look he got in return… this was the look of a killer, a man with no remorse, a man who enjoyed others in pain.

"You know what I want pup" he spat " I want you dead, just like the rest of your family, because your kind have screwed me over so many times, it's time for payback" and with this he took a stick and took a swing at Everest's stomach, she yelped in pain.

"Every time you make me mad," he began " Your unborn pups will suffer." he was almost smiling at this, it was disgusting.

Chase looked like he was possessed by the devil himself, he looked about ready to rip this man's throat out and I don't blame him.

"Tell me Chase, what was it like to have to bury your hero, your daddy, the only one you had left" He laughed.

He had crossed a line with Chase, he disrespected his father and that was a big no in Chase's book.

" Did you know Chase" he said " I ordered your father's killing, just like your bitch of a mother. Your brother's death was just pure luck, but it works for me." With this he took another swing at Everest and connected. She stared at the camera and mouthed help, she broke down and cried and Ivankov just laughed.

"You see Chase, you can't even save her, but let's see you save yourself pup" he laughed.

This man was nuts, he was really enjoying torturing Everest, trying to get a reaction out of Chase, and Chase was close to breaking, he just stared at Everest, with tears in his eyes, wishing, and praying that she would escape alive, but all that hope vanished as Ivankov pulled out a black bag.

Ryder had a feeling what was coming, and he took the pups except me and Chase out of the room. He look at Everest and said he was sorry.

Chase looked at the screen in horror, because in Ivankov's hands was a shotgun… and Chase had been a cop long enough to know where this was going. I really didn't want to believe this was real. I was hoping this was a dream we would all wake up from. but it never came.

As he cocked back the shot gun he paused… " Chase," he said smiling the whole time " I want you to remember, you couldn't save her or your pups" he said as he took a warning shot. Everest yelped, and I began to cry. " Remember her face Chase, because it is never gonna look the same again" he said taking another shot, grazing her good ear, she began to cry, Chase was crying too.

"Say hello to his family for him, bitch" and with that he took one last shot, hitting her right in the neck.

He laughed and began to walk away from the camera. She was gasping like a fish out of water. My medic skills told me her windpipe was destroyed, This was cruel, she was in so much pain it wasn't even fair. She was the nicest pup in the world, and she suffered the most leaving it. Finally the screen went dark and it was over. But I knew something in Chase had snapped, he was crying and swearing all over the place. We were all upset by this, but nothing prepared us for what was to come next…

Three days later Captain Turbot had found her body floating in the bay. It was horrible, and I knew Chase wasn't happy to see this, but as the only officer in town, it was his job to be there.

Later that day Chase had gone off, and he was gone for a real long time, I had volunteered to go look for him in the one spot I knew he would be in.

He was there, but the sight that greeted me was not happy. There was Chase, standing by the edge of the cliff, with his pistol to his head… I could only utter one word before he turned, and said he was sorry… that word was "why"...

But he never responded, because he pulled the trigger… and slumped over….

I couldn't do any more…. I began to cry in front of the crowd. I didn't care, I knew this was going to happen…

I got looks of sympathy from the crowd… they saw my pain.., my sorrow… They knew how I must feel, to watch two of my best friends lose their lives right in front of my eyes.

I slumped to the ground and sobbed…. and sobbed, until I felt Rocky right next to me…

"It will be ok" he said

"You are almost done Marshall" he said hugging me, and I knew I had to finish, for my friends, for the people of adventure bay, because they need to know what really happened.

I wiped my eyes, and I sat up determined to finish his story, and that is what I did…..

 **Sorry for the dark chapter, but it really set the mood for the story, because it was the hardest for me to write. I hope you pups enjoyed this Chapter, let me know what you think, leave a review something to let me know. You know I love the feedback. But as always,**

 **Until next time**

 **Ranger**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 5 The End…. or is it**

The rest of the pups and Ryder looked at me shocked **.** They never knew that I was there when both of them died. But, in them realizing this, I think they had realized how hard this was for me to speak on. They understood why I broke down… why I cried…. and why I had to continue.

This was the hard part, continuing, because at the moment I was still sobbing. Rocky was still with me, holding me, telling me everything will be ok. I wish i could believe him, because little did we know, things were going to get much, much worse….

(Outside the Church)

"Welcome, sir" said one of the pups "Glad to finally see you" he said saluting his boss.

The boss just stood there, watching the church, waiting for the right moment to make an appearance.

"You miss them, don't you sir" asked the pup "I can see it in your eyes."

It took a few more moments, but then the boss finally spoke… "You don't know anything, pup" he said flatly "If you knew the pain I caused this boy…" he said trailing off, but showing no emotion, because to him emotion was weakness… and he had none.

"We know the deal, Ranger" said the other pup addressing his boss, "You left him, and he was sad to see you go." he began but was cut off.

"Don't" said Ranger menacingly "You know my line, pup, and you know what I am capable of doing if you piss me off" as he said that the pup backed away in fear, knowing what he could do to him if he didn't.

Something caught Ranger's eye however. He saw a black shape moving towards the Church. He took a scope and looked closer… and what he saw made his heart drop and his eyes go wide.

"Sir," one of the pups asked confused. "We need to move now, like right now" said Ranger with a hint of something in his voice, it was something the pups never heard from their leader, it was fear. And he should be, because the shape moving towards the church was dangerous.. and he had a score to settle with the PAW Patrol.

There was no more talk as the pups loaded into their bosses Jeep, as Ranger prayed he would make it in time. He turned on his lights and siren… and punched it.

(Back inside)

"Rocky" I said to the mix breed " I think I'm ready…. I think this needs to end." He smiled at me, gave me a hug and said "Go for it" and with that I stood up and started again.

"Their deaths were hard for all of us," I began "But seeing how Chase went, that was the worst feeling in the world."

I sat there in shock, holding my best friend's lifeless body, begging him to wake up… but he never did.

I kept saying that this couldn't be real. I watched two of my best friends die in the span of a week. And the monster who cause this, was still out there. I couldn't keep myself from crying, I felt responsible for Chase's death. I was standing there while he held his pistol to his head, and I said nothing. Out of all the mistakes I have made in my life, this was the worst. I watched him die, and did nothing.

Fear…. it's a funny thing. It makes pups act different, as I learned I freeze up when fear hits me. But the part of his death that haunts me, was the look he gave me before he went… the look in his eyes, and he was the last pup I ever expected to show it… he was afraid.

He was afraid, and I stood there. His eyes haunt me, It is as if they are asking me "Why, why couldn't you save me" and I hated myself for it. I became really depressed, I wouldn't eat, or leave my pup house, or let anyone talk to me...even Rocky.

The first time I talked since his death, was when Ryder asked me to speak at the funeral, which I agreed to one hundred percent. But I swore I would see to it my self that Ivankov would die, at my paws. He took my friends… and I will get my revenge. I'm not usually a violent pup, but this was my brother, my best buddy, my first friend…. my best friend.

The police told us they had not seen any evidence in the area, but we knew...we all knew he would be back. It was then the police had told us, that Chase had left a note, which was surprising that none of us found it. Being his best friend, I was chosen to read it to the pups, except Rubble, he had opted out of listening, he said it hurt too much to hear Chase's words again.

 _I'm gonna start out by saying I'm sorry for what I have done. I couldn't save her, my own mate died because I couldn't act, and in doing so, I don't deserve to be called an officer…. To protect and serve...when I can't even save myself._

 _To Ryder, Thank you for everything. You saved me when I had no one. You showed me love, and what it meant to bee a good pup, I will always appreciate that. And do me a favor ask Katie out already, we all know you like her._

 _To Skye, Thanks for being a great sister to me. All the fun we had together, all the missions, remember them, because if you do, your brother will be right by your side_

 _To Rubble, keep your head up pup. I'm sorry I put you through this, but I can't face myself anymore. Keep watching Apollo for me, I'm gonna miss you buddy_

 _To Rocky Take care of Marshall for me. He will need it after this, and I'm happy you guys are together. I never really showed it, but you two will be happy, and I'm happy for ya. I'll be watching over you guys._

 _To Zuma Take care of Skye for me. You are like a little brother to me and her, now it's time you step up and fill my role. Thank you for all the fun times._

 _To Marshall I don't even know where to begin. Thank you for being the best brother a pup could ask for. You were a friend, a brother and a great teammate. I'm really sorry you have to see this, but remember our deal, make sure they know the whole story._

 _I know this is sad, but you need to keep a look out. Ivankov will not stop until you are all dead. I wish I could have the strength to stay and fight but I just don't. This is one case Chase will not be on._

 _Thank you again for being the best family I could ask for, any pup will ask for. I will watch all of you, until we meet again somewhere, someday._

 _Your best friend_

 _Chase_

The only thing I remember after reading the note was all of us crying. Because it was the last bit we had from Chase. We took these words to heart, but his warning scared us. We were walking around with eyes in the back of our heads.

"That brings us to now" I said to the crowd "And we can honor the death of our friends the right way. You know his whole story now…" I would have kept going but the door to the Church opened, and a hooded figure appeared. As he removed the hood, he spoke

"Very fitting" the man said "A soon to be dead pup giving a eulogy to his friend, very ironic"

"Ivankov" I said but he just smiled "The whole PAW patrol in one place, you made this too easy for me" he said pulling a pistol out of his jacket. He took aim at me, but as soon as he did, we heard sirens outside, and out of nowhere a pup jumped through the door. He landed on Ivankov and pinned him down.,

"You're gonna do what" he asked snarling at him. And Ivankov's eyes grew wide, he knew this pup.

"You, but but how I thought…" he began but was cut off,

"You thought your men got me huh" he said as he cuffed Ivankov, and grabbed him by the neck and dragged him out the door.

The rest of the pups followed me and Ryder out the door. We stood there as this pup, and two other pups with him, sat Ivankov on the back of the Jeep.

Ryder looked at the pup like he knew him, but he was unsure. These were pups who were dressed like they were military. They must have been, because all the police officers in attendance did nothing and let him handle him.

"So…" he began, I assumed this pup was the leader, he looked a lot like Chase did, but he wore military gear, a brown vest that said K9 MP on it. " I heard you never thought I'd catch you" Ivankov nodded " Well you're gonna wish I didn't believe me."

Ivankov laughed at this "What are you gonna do to me pup?" he asked "Oh i'm so scared, this little puppy might hurt me, someone save me" he said sarcastically. And with this, the lead pup took out his knife, and drove it through the hand of Ivankov, causing him to scream out.

"So…. do you believe this puppy will hurt you now" he said getting into Ivankov's face. That face, he was so fearful, I don't think he knew what to expect.

"You caused this community a lot of pain you bastard" he said to the man who was holding back tears from the pain. "It's a shame the legal system will never get to you, because you end here" he said rushing at the man. "You thought it would be that easy, I would just kill you now huh funny" he said with a smile "I heard you like to torture pups for fun, well lets see you taste your own medicine shall we". He proceeded to bite him almost ripping his ear off. The pups cheered at this, knowing this was the man responsible for their friends deaths. But part of me felt bad, because I knew this was an inhumane way to treat someone, no matter what they did

But this couldn't go on forever. "Tango Echo," he said to the two other pups " hold him down." they nodded and held him. The lead pup pulled out his pistol, he looked at it… looked qat Ivankov...then his eyes rested on me.

"Marshall" he said ands I was confused, how did he know my name, "Come over here" he asked me. I nodded and walked to this pup. He looked at me and said

"Chase was your best friend, it is only fitting you end the start of all this" he said holding the pistol out to me. I was shocked, it was one thing to think about killing the person responsible for your friends deaths, but it was another to actually do it. I sat there and thought about it, it was my choice to make….

I sat there and I knew what I was going to do…

I walked over to Ivankov and I whispered "For Chase, and for Everest"

I held the barrel to his head…. and I pulled the trigger.

 **Another really dark chapter, sorry guys but this story lends itself to it. I don't like letting the bad guy win. And well as you can guess, he didn't. Still… who is this pup who showed up, took Ivankov down and let Marshall do this. I guess you will have to wait until the final Chapter to find out. As always please review this story, it doesn't take long and I really appreciate it.**

 **Until the next one**

 **Ranger**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello there pups rangers finally back and I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm back so it's all good now. I'm finally wrapping up this story, hope you all enjoy the ending of death of a friend

"I just killed a person, I'm a murderer" thought the Dalmatian as he fell to the ground shaking, the pistol still in his paws. The military pup took it and holstered it as he looked at the dead body of ivankov.

"Tango, Echo, you pups know what to do" said the leader as the others rolled him into a body bag and lifted the bag into the back of the jeep and drove off. The pup then turned to a group of police officers, all with guns drawn and aimed right at him.

"Cmon now boys, you really think I'm a threat to you?" He said raising his paws mockingly "I mean I was the police here with Ryder's dad before the paw patrol even existed." This drew a collective gasp from the crowd watching, but with this being a memorial to two of the other pups, ranger stopped him self, and he walked up to the caskets of both pups.

"I remember when you got chase,Ryder" he began, not taking his eyes off the caskets " I'm sorry I wasn't able to do something sooner."

Ryder still looked confused, as if he was piecing together who this pup was.

"I'm sorry sir but how do you know so much about us, if we ever met I don't remember you."

"Don't remember….." Those were the words that hurt the malinois the most, the promise they made all those years ago meant nothing now.

"You don't remember your first pup," he said roughly "I'll always remember you Ryder, I said it the day I left."

Ryder's eyes grew wide "R-r-ranger….. Is it really you?"

The malinois turned to the boy and smiled and nodded

"There is a time for that Ryder, but for now these pups deserve to be buried like the Heros they were." Ranger barked loudly and all the other police dogs in attendance formed a wall on either side of the aisle, saluting the caskets as they past them.

I had seen the caskets file out of the church and I began to cry even more, both out of fear and out of the fact both my friends are gone forever. Even the hugs and comfort from rocky wasn't enough.

I was crying too much during the actual burial of my friends, but ranger made sure they had a Heros burial, the same way any solider would be buried, both chase and Everest got honored the same way.

We all had left the grave site and made it back to the lookout, being the medical pup I am I noticed ranger was limping slightly, but I didnt wanna be rude and ask him but my medical side made me.

"Ummm excuse me uhhh Ranger sir? Are you alright I noticed your limp and wanted to know if I could help."

The malinois chuckled "you would have made your parents proud kid, your just like ember, always willing to help, I am fine thank you, it's an old injury from when I was overseas is all, never fully healed right."

"You were in the war,sir?" Asked rubble innocently Meanwhile I was in shock, this pup knew my parents, and I didn't even know who he was.

"Pup, I didn't just fight in the war, I lead troops in the war, well I used to until I was discharged." He said with a longing look on his face

Rubble looked like he had just seen Apollo the super pup him self, he was awestruck by ranger.

"You knew my parents…. How" I asked still confused.

"That's for another time marshall," said Ryder as he walked in " I'm sure ranger wants to rest a bit."

"I knew about all of you as I knew most of your families," said the malinois " and I served with a few."

All the pups were awestruck, and began asking about their past

Ranger barked restoring order…

" ok pups I'll tell you about your past….. And I'm going to start with you Ryder."

I know it's a short ending to a kinda short story but did ranger just hint at a new story idea….. Hmm seems you pups are gonna have to keep waiting for an answer…. Leave a review if you feel like, I love hearing from you all it tells me you guys still care. Until the next one Rangers outta here


End file.
